


A qayb sheeko yar 14

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 14

"Waxa uu ahaa ma fool xun," Jaime sheegay, si adag. "Waxa uu ahaa oo kaliya yar yar. Iyo dhallaanka yar yar yihiin. Sidaas maxaad odhan uu fool xun?"

Cersei indhaha iyada giringiriyey, iyo ku tiirsanaa ka badan sariirta si aad u eegto ilmaha. "Waxa uu ahaa fool xun. Waxa uu sidaas fool xun in xitaa uu walaalkeen ma. Oo wuxuu dilay mama. Sidaas ayuu fool xun."

Jaime laliyo, baaro ilmaha iyo inuu indhaha mismatched la yaab leh mar ka badan, iyo gaarey in ka badan inay taabtaan isaga oo flaxen, timaha iftiin. Laga soo bilaabo badhtamaha, codka aabbihiis iibku. "Leave uu ilmuhu," ayuu yiri Tywin. "Carruurta AANO QABIIL ma samayn xayawaankaaga wanaagsan."

"Laakiin waxa uu ma-amulka, waxa uu walaalkay yar," Jaime mudaaharaaday. Waxaase xusid mudan, Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa si wiilka in xitaa carruurta muluqa ah isku raaceen: madaxiisa ka fog wiilka gacantiisa aan go'nayn guuray.

Laba. Oh. Sidaas in ay ahayd sababta. Wixii daqiiqad, Jaime ma u malaynaysaa inay wax la sameeyo isaga oo leh, isaga oo xirfad, isaga oo talent ama sida dhalaalaya wuxuu ahaa. Bugger in. Aerys rabay afduubay, wax, waxba an ka yar. Oo masduulaagii jir Waalli.

"Aabbe, waa in aad si taxadir leh," ayuu yiri, si taxadar leh, ka hor inta uusan kasta oo si fiican u maleeyay. "Waxaa jira -" laakiin markaas wuxuu iska joojiyey - waxa haddii uu u yiri? Ma wuxuu Ma loo soo fooda leh for fuley ah, Haddaba yaad tahay? Dabcan, wuxuu noqon lahaa. Sweet Aabaha nin oo dhaylo ah oo aan ahaa. "- Aad u ogaato waxa ay dhahayaan ku saabsan ahaanshaha Boqorka gacantiis," ayuu dhammaatay, lamely.

"Waxaad u malayn waa markii ugu horreysay ee aan u sheegay in this, wiilka?" Tywin oo kali ah kor u eegay ka reading. "Maya, aabbaha." Neefta A, iyo ayuu nuuxnuuxiyey. "Waa in aad u tagto ka hor inta aanan lumin dulqaado, Jaime."

Oo sidaas daraaddeed ayuu u tegey oo - iyo inuu xitaa ma maamuli in ay qof kale u sheegaan, in kastoo uu ka laabasho uu ahaa cadaalad qasab ah.

Saddex. "Boqorka waalan," Jaime iyaga loogu sheegay. In hoolka weyn, isna wuxuu u sheegay, in ka badan iyo in ka badan. Oo isna wuxuu u faqayaan waardiyaha, si kasta oo xubin ka kale ee Kingsguard wuxuu ku hadli kartaa si gaar ah. "Waxa uu noo dhan gubi doonaa si Deselgn haddii uu leeyahay isaga oo hab, annaga iyo magaalada. Waa inaan sameynaa wax."

Macna ma laha inta uu ku it BWAndrzejeswski, waxay ku qoslay, diidid in aad u rumaysataan, ama ay rumaystay isaga, laakiin markaas isagii keeneen block dil jebinta isaga oo dhaartii.

Macna ma laha inta uu ku sheegay in ama kuwa ayuu ku yidhi, Hadda ma jirto-mid dhegaysteen.

Markaas, mar kasta oo, isagu wuxuu kor u toosisay in dhididka ah oo naftiisa u sheegay in tani ay ahayd mid wadada wuxuu lahaa oo keliya ku socdaan.

Afar. Wuxuu ogaa ayuu runtii ma aha in ay kula tahay iyada oo ah hab in, laakiin isku mid ah oo dhan oo uu ku sameeyey. Waxay ahayd adag ma aha in, marka iyada sameeyey isaga yimaadaan oo ay ku fariistaan iyada qolka, wayna warwareegeen in aan waxba laakiin petticoat ah, ka dibna waxaan weyddiiyey in ay yimaadaan oo ay ku xerin silsilad ah iyada oo qoorta isaga.

Waxay ahayd adag marka tidhi ayay dib u soo horjeeda laabtiisa ku tiirsanaa iyada oo uu dareemay iyada maqaarka silky ka dhanka ah gacmihiisa. Iyo in aan ahaa wax kaliya oo ahaa mid aad u adag, nasiib daro.

Waxay ay simbiriirixan laabtaada ku wareegsan, oo dhunkaday, in ka badan xubin oo sirreyda ahayd ay simbiriirixan gacanta ku, dawlaha. "Waxaad og tihiin, oaf aan baruurta ee sayid dib ma noqon doonto, waayo, saacaddii kale," ayay iyana u sheegtay, hinbiriirsiga ka dhanka ah kii bushimihiisa.

Oo wuxuu kaloo sameeyey codka jilicsan ee protest in ay dileen dhunkasho kale dareen xoog leh.

Kolkaasuu mar kale, marka ma Cersei weligaa dhagaysan Jaime?

Shan. "Waxaad og tihiin, waan idin caawin kara, haddii aad ka saarto schackles kuwa," Jaime hayn, waayo, wakhtigii Somaliland Focus. Saxansaxo The, dabcan, ma soo jawaabi - badnaa ku qabanaya Burco.Halka kaalama ka badan, iyada oo madaxa u muuqdeen in ay koraan blacker by daqiiqadii.

"Waxaan micnaheedu, aad igu aamini karin," ayuu mar kale yiri, isku dayayaan inay ka dhawaajiyaan soo jiidasho badan. Ka dib oo dhan, oo iyana waxay ahayd wax fool xun oo ay naag - iyadu lahaa in laga feejignaado soo jiidashada, ma iyadu? Mar labaad, aamusnaanta dhelisay.

Oo markii taas loo sameeyey si ay xerada, mar kale ayuu isku dayay. "Waxaad og tihiin, gacmaha kuwa wax kale samayn kara ka badan dagaal," ayuu yiri, oo leh qancinta badan ee uu gelin kara in codkiisa.

Brienne, mar kale, aad daciif u garbaha iyada, iyo wuxuu u ahaa ku dhowaad ay ceeboobi in ay ma isaga kor loo qaado, waxaa loogu talagalay.

Danbayntii. Waxa uu xitaa laga yaabo in u riyaaqay. Indhaheedii bay aan ku jiray oo dhan in xun, iyada oo aan raq markii aad at.


End file.
